La Fiesta de las Golosinas
by Gazajar
Summary: Es Halloween, y este año los chicos y jóvenes de south park lo festejan con una fiesta. Más allá de todo eso, el mismo anticristo se debatía en disculparse o no, con un angelito. A quien antes había menospreciado pero ahora era diferente.


**Hola ¿Como estan? Me llamo Gazajar y es la primera vesque voy acompartiralgo escrito por mi. No se que tan bien lo ago yo soloquiero mejorarmis capacidades de lectura. Saludos **

La Fiesta de las Golosinas

Es Halloween, y este año los chicos y jóvenes de south park lo festejan con una fiesta, llamada "La Fiesta de las Golosinas" y como cada año los chicos se debatían en que disfraz usar. Más allá de todo eso, el mismo anticristo se debatía en disculparse o no, con un angelito. A quien antes había menospreciado pero ahora era diferente.

-No entiendo ¿si Halloween es mañana por que la fiesta es hoy? -Pregunto Clyde disfrazado de Igor (de Frankenstein).

-Porque después de las doce ya es mañana Clyde -Le respondió Token disfrazado de Frankenstein. Orientando un poco a su amigo.

-Hoo… ya entendí

-Hay clyde ¿Qué arias sin mí?

-Mmm ¿Estar perdido? Jeje -Le respondió Clyde de forma inocente. Lo cual por algún motivo le pareció tierno a Token.

-Hola chicos -Interrumpió Craig. Más por sus colmillos que por cualquier otra cosa, se notaba que se había disfrazado de vampiro.

-Gah H-Hola! -Dijo Tweek, disfrazado de fantasma y siendo abrazado por Craig.

-Hola chicos! -Dijo el dúo anterior saludando a sus amigos.

-¿No vieron ha Kyle o a Stan? Aunque me supongo que vendrán juntos –Pregunto Craig sin dejar de abrasar con un brazo a Tweek.

-No los vi pero sé que iban a venir con Bebe –Agrego Clyde

-¡GAH! ¿Con Bebe? –Pregunto Tween entre sorprendido y nervioso, pero esto último ya era costumbre.

-Sí, desde que Wendy sale con el gordo Bebe está un poco sola –Respondió Clyde refiriéndose a Cartman.

-Ya Veo inmutable -Dijo Craig.

...

En algún otro lugar del salón, se encontraban tres rubios comiendo golosinas, en la fiesta de las golosinas.

-¿Los demás ya abran llegado? –Pregunto Pip.

-No -contestó Sé mantequillas.

-Todavía faltan Kyle y Stan –Dijo Kenny, viendo a sus amigos cerca de la puerta.

-Ya Veo -Dijo Pip

Era algo poco creíble pero los chicos se apiadaron del pobre Pip con el tiempo. Si bien a los diez años lo trataban muy mal, teniendo ahora doce años habían "madurado" un poco, y ahora todos cuidaban de Pip. Y también eran todos más unidos no como antes peleas y grupitos divididos a cada rato.

Los rubios también estaban disfrazados:

El muy pervertido Kenny, de la muerte, lo cual era algo irónico.

El inocente Butters, De conejo, y por aquello Kenny no podía dejar de mirarlo, menos con lo adorable que se veía…

…Y el angelical Pip, de ángel.

El trio de rubios camino hasta donde se encontraban sus cuatro amigos, y poco después aparecieron Bebe, Kyle y Stan. Vestidos como los personajes de Caperucita Roja.

Bebe, de caperucita.

Kyle, de cazador…

Y Stan, del lobo feroz.

-¡Pero si es el trio Caperu! –Dijo Craig a carcajadas.

-¡Cállate¡ -Se quejó Stan.

- Bebe nos obligó –Dijo Kyle riéndose de sí mismo.

-No lo ice, perdieron la apuesta, eso paso –Interrumpió Bebe

-Jaja ¿perdieron una apuesta contra Bebe? –Se burló Kenny

Mares -No Malo Kenny -Le suplico mantequillas.

-Solo jodia, no era para tanto –Se defendió Kenny, sin borrar su sonrisa burlona.

... ...

Mientras sus amigos se burlaban "del trio Caperu" Pip se dirigió al baño. Saliendo de allí tomo unos dulces de los cuantos que había sobre las masas del salón, y antes de llegar donde estaba su grupo de amigos… Se encontró una sorpresita.

-Hola Pip –Dijo alguien espaldas de Pip.

-Hee? –Pronuncio Pip dándose la vuelta. No supo al principio quien era ese chico moreno de ojos perversos, pero luego le pareció conocido, y entonces lo supo.

-¿Cómo has estado? Le pregunto el moreno.

-¿Damien? –Se sorprendió Pip.

-Damien solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… -Se sonrojo Damien –vine a… pedirte perdón. Por lo que te ice en la fiesta de cartman.

-¿De verdad solo viniste por eso?

-Si es que enserio me arrepiento mucho Pip, Perdón.

-No pasa nada –Respondió Pip y se acercó para abrazar a Damien –Gracias por disculparte.

-No gracias a ti por perdonarme, cuando te menosprecie así –Dijo Damien devolviendo el abrazo.

-En serio no pasa nada, Damien, los amigos se perdonan –Tras decir aquello a Damien se le dibujo una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias angelito.

Damien pasó un largo tiempo lamentándose por aquello, pip ya lo había perdonado y por lo antes dicho aun consideraba a Damien su amigo. Ahora Damien tenía planes para acercarse todavía más a Pip, recuperar su amistad fe el primer paso seguido de mudarse a South Park…

Si… todo iba bien. Damien estaba decidido, con tiempo y esfuerzo aria a su angelito algo más que su amigo. Pero en aquel momento no había porque apurarse, quería disfrutar la noche dándole caramelos a su dulce ángel, viendo su inocente y tan pura sonrisa, la misma…

…que lo había enamorado.

**Los personajes pertenecen a la serie South Park y la pareja Dip es unademis favoritas **


End file.
